


History

by justbecauseyoubelievesomething



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy!Bellamy, Implied Sexual Content, Morning Kisses, Oceanverse, Scars, so so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbecauseyoubelievesomething/pseuds/justbecauseyoubelievesomething
Summary: A Bellarke drabble for Writer's Month 2020. Prompt 16: history.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863823
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	History

His fingers trace the stories written on her body, unconsciously at first as his mind wavers on the line between dreams and grey wakefulness, then slowly more and more purposeful. She carries the scars of their history up and down her ribs, along the narrow ridges of her spine and the pinched bones of her shoulder blades, and down along the softness of her sides, where his brushing fingertips make her murmur sleepily. Some are brighter than others, raised and pink against her pale skin, speaking of wounds that still lie fresh in their memories. Most are faded, soft white wisps criss-crossing each other like ghostly fingers trying to hold on to her. He covers them with his solid, dark hand, blocking them out.

Clarke stirs a little more and he can tell by the change in her breathing she’s awake. He resumes his explorations, rocking closer to her exposed neck so he can softly press his lips to the crook at her shoulder. She inhales a deep contented sound and he’s encouraged enough to continue, letting himself move slowly as he alternates soft kisses with warm breaths across her neck and against her ear lobe. Under his hand at the small of her back he feels a shimmering of goosebumps and he smiles, nose pressed to her shoulder.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Her voice is crackly with sleep, but it still sends a thrill straight through him. 

He noses his way down her back, letting his lips brush against the scars that map his way. Her long hair tangles against the stubble of his cheek as he slides away from the pillow. He kisses a trail down her spine, every inch as familiar as the back of his hand.

Clarke hums softly in appreciation as he moves to her hip, letting his tongue dart out just enough to graze the sensitive skin there. The sheets slip lower as she twists her legs with a low whine and he smiles knowingly at the effect he has on her.

Finally, she rolls towards him, caught between his arms like a cage, eyes bright in the dim morning light. He pauses caught by her beauty, by the way her hair splays underneath her like a crown of flames, by the way her breasts rise and fall a half beat faster than his own breaths, by the flush of pleasure tinting her throat and the perfect roundness of her cheeks.

“Bellamy.” She props herself up on her elbows, barely able to as he continues to crouch over top her. Her hand brushes his cheek and he leans into the touch, savoring the familiarity of her fingers.

“Bellamy, where’d you go?” she asks, half smile curling teasingly.

He lets his eyelids flutter closed for a half second, leaning into her, breathing in the scent of her that makes him feel whole. He can’t remember their transition from two halves to a whole. Can’t remember a time when she wasn’t just another piece of him. From the minute they hit the ground, it seems like she was there, giving him support and hope. Happiness.

He opens his eyes and presses another slow kiss to the palm of her hand. “Just thinking about how much I love you.”

“Good.” Her smile grows a little bigger and she stretches herself out underneath him again. “Now, why don’t you finish showing me?”


End file.
